


Wish You Were Here

by dragonsFall



Series: Flights Of Fancy [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Dragonkin Yusei, Established Relationship, Harpy Crow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Time is a fragile and fleeting thing. There is no telling how much time you will get to spend with someone
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Flights Of Fancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020918
Kudos: 7





	Wish You Were Here

Through the countless headstones, the Dragonkin walked, paying them barely any mind. He wasn’t taking in the names or designs that ranged from simple to complex. Countless lives laid to rest here and he only had eyes for one. His horns and the odd silver splotches in the black scales that smattered his body glinted in the moonlight. His tail was raised and his wings were tucked in close to not disturb any of the slumbering souls.

A lone black feather was braided into his hair on the left side of his face. Swaying with every step he took. Difficult to spot in his dark hair.

Blue eyes settled on a lone gravestone on a hill. Just beneath a barren tree. It had died years ago. Shortly after the person buried there had passed. As if it’s grief had killed it. He carefully lowered his tail as he cleared the silent ranks of loved ones long past.

He stopped just in front of the simple stone cross, a black scale on a cord hanging from it. 

The name upon it read ‘Crow Fudo’. It had been Hogan before they were wed using a mix of Harpy and Dragonkin traditions. He still remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday. An exchange of a scale and a feather. A feather that he will always wear. Never to be removed. Another mate would never be taken.

_ “Well, now you can’t get rid of me, Yusei! We’re married now!”  _ That grin had been infectious. He remembered barely being able to keep his usual expression up on that day

In silence, he sat down beside the gravestone. Staring out over the moonlight lit graves beyond where they were. He curled his tail around the base then leaned against it. Careful not to scrape his horns against the cross above him.

He missed the warm body that used to press against his. The feathers that occasionally tickled and the harpy talking to him about whatever had caught his fancy. He missed his voice. Missed hearing his name come from the lips he had kissed over and over and over. It always sounded so sweet coming from him.

He missed _him_. It reminded him that he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye. To see him alive and happy one last time. He had died alone. A fact that tore his heart apart every time he thought about it. 

Crow had died from illness while Yusei was away on a mission. A mission that had run too long. The moment he came home and heard, he had run. Run to see if it was the truth or some terrible nightmare. They had tried to get a letter to him. A tear-stained letter that was written by one of his caretakers had gotten lost. He had spent days in front of Crow's grave. Apologizing over and over for not being there with him. For leaving him alone. Reminding him that he loved him.

Time is a fragile and fleeting thing. Once it’s gone, it’s never coming back. There was no telling how much time you would get to spend with someone. Yusei would always cherish that for a portion of his long long life, he had Crow. For almost his entire life, Crow had him. 

He remembered and cherished everything. From the moment he found him in the woods, to the first awkward confession of love, to their wedding, and to that final day spent together before his mission.  _ Everything _ .

Yusei would hold every little moment close. Never letting himself forget. Awaiting the day he would be able to see Crow again. It would be a long wait. For a Dragonkin could live for centuries. But he was willing to wait those long centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially have a writing Tumblr! panicswriting is the name of the blog! Feel free to drop by and leave a request!


End file.
